Endless Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Viking!AU. Gideon Prewett is a very jealous man. He feels the man he's in love with is in love with the leader of their clan. A man named Ragnar Lothbrook. What will Gideon do to be with Edgar forever? Or does Edgar himself already have plans for that too? HP/Vikings crossover.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Wacky Wandmakers, Truth or Dare, Sci fi September, and Would you Rather on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Fall Bingo, and Shipping Wars on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Wacky Wandmakers - Vine Wood (trait) wise, and Rougarou hair core (word) roguish**

**Truth or Dare - Dare (prompts) Write a Viking!AU with the prompts wisdom, starlight, and black**

**Sci Fi September - Who is your arch nemisis? Lex Luthor (emotion) jealousy**

**Would you Rather - Relationship starting.**

**Fall Bingo - 4C gathering, word count is 657.**

**Shipping Wars - Edgar Bones/Gideon Prewett aka Time Travel Love, Fall Micro 2 List (Moon), word count is 657.**

**Warning for fade to black scene at the end. I hope you all enjoy Endless Love. **

Gideon doesn't see the wisdom in the raid they are being sent on. It's too risky a task for too little profit. After all the English would see them attacking and think this was invasion. That would allow them to attack with impunity and kill whoever they wanted.

"What are you thinking, Gideon?" Edgar asks as he walks behind the stockier red-haired man and puts his arms around his middle. "You seemed rather concerned when Ragnor suggested this raid. What troubles you, my love?"

They've never stated before that they are in relationship because to do so would be to invite the ridicule of the others. But Gideon likes to imagine that they are in a relationship. Which is why he was so jealous that Edgar was quick to agree with the blonde man in question.

Looking up at the moon and the starlight shining down from the sky he sighed. How could he tell Edgar he was jealous of the blonde haired man's loyalty to Ragnar Lothbrook? He didn't want to seem ridiculous or anything.

"Gideon," Edgar says turning the shorter man towards him and lifting his chin until they were looking each other in the eyes, "please speak to me. Tell me what you are thinking? I can't help it I don't know what's wrong."

Another sigh left his lips. "Why did you agree with Ragnar, Edgar?" Gideon asks tracing the stubble on the other man's chin. "Why would you put us both in that amount of danger? You know how these English are. You've been on raids were hundreds of us have been killed because of us. You're sister Amelia's husband almost died from an infected wound last time."

"But the amount of loot and treasure that we could bring home makes up for the loss of lives," Edgar says firmly. "Why do you not agree with Ragnar?" He looks firmly into the hazel eyes that he has come to love. He see the jealousy brimming in those eyes now. "Are you jealous of Ragnar Lothbrook?"

Gideon sputters wondering if he was being that obvious. With a roguish smile he laughs at this notion. He will play it as though he isn't jealous of their leader. He isn't afraid that anyone would want to be Ragnar over him.

"Gideon, my love, you don't hide your feelings that well," Edgar says leaning low over the shorter man's face. His lips just inches from Gideon's own. "You are jealous. I can tell."

Gideon watches as smirk crosses the lips that are so close that if he could just close that distance he'd be in heaven. He pulls his lower lip into his mouth biting it nervously. He then nods in admittance. "I am jealous," he says quietly.

The sounds of the gathering that was growing behind them grew louder as more and more of their Viking brethren joined them. The wolfish smile that Gideon has seen on Edgar's face when dealing with other conquests crosses the man's face.

"Shall we go back to my place so I can show you why you have no reason to be jealous of Ragnar, my love?" Edgar says as he lowers his lips to Gideon's. He feels the shorter man relax into his arms with a sigh leaving escaping their joined lips.

Gideon wasn't sure how wise it was to be this open about their relationship but he also knew he couldn't say no to Edgar. Pulling away from the other's lips he took Edgar's hand and pulled him off into the black night. This must be Edgar's way of suggesting the start of a relationship. He smiles as he's lifted off his feet. He's Edgar, and Edgar is his. And tonight is just for them. Hopefully with more to come.

**I hope you all enjoyed Endless Love. **


End file.
